Sweet Disposition
by InspyreLove
Summary: High school can be a time to reinvent yourself. With new friends and enemies, Renesmee will battle all of High School's horrors with the added confusion of being half vampire. Homecoming, parties, and sex can be a lot to deal with...Especially with "Volturi Day" approaching fast on her calendar. When you have forever to live, how fast do you grow up?
1. Chapter 1

Ohhey. Lookie what we have here.  
Let's dive into Renesmee's world...her first time going to High School with the rest of the family. BONDING TIME. Things won't go so perfectly, obviously. If it did, we wouldn't have a good story, now would we?  
I will say that while the Cullen family remains unchanged, it _is_ in an Alternate Universe where Jacob decided that it would be better to stay away. _Remember in Breaking Dawn where Jacob took Edward's car and went to the park? He continued running after that. He never imprinted. Breaking Dawn goes accordingly because Carlisle made peace with the wolves and the Volturi face off didn't change.  
_Enjoy some sassy, teenage Nessie and a whole bunch of new characters I made just for you.  
Yeah, feel special.

Disclaimer: For the entirety of this fanfiction, I would like to say that I do not own anything but this silly plot. All rights to the brilliant SM!

**In this chapter:**  
Renesmee POV  
**Song to get you there:**  
Sweet Disposition - The Temper Trap

* * *

Day One.

Today had to be perfect.  
I forced myself to remember the rules of our family when it came to attending school.

_No drawing attention to yourself.  
No speeding through your work or acting superior. _(no matter how monotonous it might get)  
_Absolutely _no_ skipping lunch._

I sighed and finished tying the thin laces on my saddle shoes. Today would have to be a work of miracles to make _my _mother and father happy. Tugging my brush along, I quickly walked over and glanced in the mirror to make an attempt to do something with my wild hair. Sadly, I had inherited my father's crazy mane that no gel in the world could tame.  
This is what gave me the title of "Edward's little sister" when we were at school. I longed for my mother's soft, straight hair, but I wouldn't pull it into ponytail for my first day. I refused to give in. Ponytail's just screamed lazy and unkempt in high school.  
From practically the day I was born, my aunt Alice made sure that I didn't learn my mother's bad habits about dressing herself. Unless it was for sports or studying, I knew ponytail's were strictly prohibited.  
Alice...  
My phone pinged. A reminder that I still had thirty minutes left before I needed to leave.  
I may not be able to do anything, but_ she_ could definitely find a cute hairstyle and still have me in class on time. As if she could tell the future or something, three tiny knocks came at the door and her head popped around the corner. I held out my arms in defeat.

"...Help?"

Alice gave me her sweet, sympathetic smile and had me sitting in front of the vanity faster than I could blink. Using all of my half vampire skills, I tried to keep up with the motions of her pale hands working through and twisting my auburn hair.  
"Braids are always in style." she said. "It's how you pin them back that makes all the difference." A little _v _ formed in between her eyebrows as she focused.  
A spray of heat protectant and a few twirls of a wand later, I was finished.

"Wow..."

My eyes widened and I bounced the curls in my palm lightly. "Do you think that if I cut my hair, my natural curls will come back?"  
Alice nodded and fixed a few strands of her own. "It's definitely possible. But good luck convincing that older brother of mine." With a wink, she was out the door and I was stuck gathering my school supplies alone.  
Bah. My family literally cringed at the thought of cutting my hair. I know that since their hair didn't grow, it was hard for them to see so much get cut off at once. But being half human had it's perks...like normal eye color, non-sparkly skin, and hair that trailed long past my bum.  
Yeah. Perks.  
"Well." I spoke to the walls around me. "Time to either sink or swim."

I took one more glance in the mirror.  
Suddenly, my outfit just seemed all too formal for the small school we were enrolling in. A long, beige cardigan paired with a deep green skater skirt, layered over some sheer tights and Oxfords to match. But the Cullen family has always had a reputation in high school.  
Beautiful, terrifying, and silent. Don't mess with them and they won't mess with you.

My mother and father assured me that I was beautiful, which I only chose to believe because the vampire genes in me made it impossible to be ugly. However, the human genes toned down the scary side. My edges were curved and soft, not sharp or hard like a real predator's should be. And silent? Oh, I was silent alright. Even after all of these years, I preferred to speak with my hand. _Showing_ how I felt rather than trying to put it into a jumbled mess of words. Then I realized just how silly I would look if I ran around slapping people in the face. Talk about a misunderstanding...and a lot of hours in this awful place called detention. I shuddered at the thought and my phone pinged once more.  
On cue, I heard my mother's voice twinkling from downstairs.

"Nes, sweetie! We don't want to be late! Are you ready?"

Grabbing my backpack, I called back that I was on my way and descended the second staircase so I could end up in the kitchen. A soft blue lunch pack was sitting at the edge of the counter, my name embroidered in gold on the top right, and I smiled brightly. So _this _was the surprise my grandmother had been talking about.  
Preparing for the coming school year, my mother told stories all about how school had been for her as a human. The rest of my family had only attended together as vampires, but she had warned me about cafeteria food that could have been used as a torture device. It was supposedly nasty beyond all belief.  
So lovely Esme, in all of her grandmother-y goodness, had ordered me a special box and packed me lunch. As she rounded the corner, I hugged her and placed my hand on her cheek to let her better understand all of my gratitude.

"You are very welcome, dear. I'm so glad you like it!" She replied with a warm smile. "Go on, you wouldn't want to be late. The rest of the group is waiting just outside."

I took a deep breath and nodded excitedly. A wave of relief rippled through my body and I had to ponder why I was ever nervous in the first place. This was just another hill to climb. I had faced many grim situations before, but this could be something positive. I didn't have to hide from this. I had even more freedom than the others, but I knew I shouldn't push the envelope. Baby steps, right?

"There you are, lovely." My mother pulled me into a tight hug, and then tipped the end of my chin up to face her. "Are you sure you're ready for this? We can wait another year if you're nervous..."

"To be honest, Bells. You look more nervous than she does." Emmett scoffed and clapped a hand onto my shoulder. "She'll be just fine. Nes is a Cullen, after all."

I turned and playfully punched his arm, and as his hand raised above my head, Alice let out a sharp squeal. "Emmett, I swear. You mess up her hair and I will make sure your next hunting trip is Hell on Earth."

He took a step back and raised his arms up in surrender, "Whoa there. Didn't know hair was such a big deal, but whatever makes you less like a harpy..."

Alice narrowed her eyes. "You do _not_ want to know how many cans of hairspray I had to use to fix that...mess. Look at what she takes after!" She pointed at my father who was, like usual, running his fingers through the tangled pile on top of his head.

"My apologies, sweetheart." With a quick step, he smoothed back a flyaway hair and kissed my forehead.  
For the first time all morning, I heard my aunt Rosalie speak up.

"Alright you two, none of that nonsense if people are going to believe you are brother and sister. You should almost hate each other for it to seem natural, right twin?" She winked at Jasper and he winked back. "Although, we never blend in. No matter how much we try to abide by social norms."

We formed two groups, which meant two cars, to take us the short trip from our house to the high school. In dad's new Volvo, I sat in the back while he and my mother sat in front. The others took Emmett's jeep because...well, Emmett wanted too. We had enough cars to fill three garages, but these were definitely the family favorites.

"I wonder how many weirdos are going to hit on you and dad today." I smirked and leaned against the back of mom's seat. This should strike up an interesting conversation. Dad sighed. "And I have to hear it all. Lucky me, hm?"

I watched in fascination as my mother wordlessly soothed him back into the good mood he was in before. Their relationship always amazed me. Always in sync.  
I fidgeted, "I hope no one says anything about me."

"If I hear even _one _ slightly perverse thought about you...God help me..." his knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel.

Whisper conversations between my lovey-dovey parents were usually comical. I tried to listen in, because even though they acted sophisticated and mature around me, they were still seventeen and eighteen at heart. Teenagers for eternity.

"_Edward, she'll be fine...don't break your new car. You love this thing more than you love me._"  
"_Ha. Hardly, and steering wheels are easily replaceable. Snapping hormone-raging teenage pricks in half would be frowned upon._"

I tried to stifle my giggle, but I could feel the glare coming from the rear-view mirror, so I clamped my hands against my ears and whispered, "Sorry, daddy."

"Just remember the self defense techniques your uncle Jasper taught you, okay? I'll be checking in on your from time to time, if you need anything just signal and say my name or your mother's. We'll hear you and be there in a second, if not faster."

We parked the farthest away from a large group of what looked like seniors gathered on the front benches. Rosalie pulled in the spot next to us, and in one beautiful, fluid group, we made our way to the building. I tried to look like I somewhat belonged in this group of gorgeous people, all walking in almost slow motion. It was like being a part of a rainy fashion show, but it was the first time I had been on this runway, and I hoped no one could point out the novice. It seemed like that wouldn't be a problem, though.

All eyes, from both the staff and student body, turned to look our way. Their conversations stopped. The wind lightly blowing and faint _tap_ of the rain on the roof seemed all too loud.

I hurriedly clasped my father's hand and squeezed tight. He just looked down and gave me a reassuring smile. The rest of them were used to all of this attention, it was obvious in the way they carried themselves even though hundreds of pairs of eyes were following their every move. Emmett lightly chuckled and Alice used her most dramatic voice as we stepped up face to face with a sign that read **FRONT OFFICE**.

_"The Cullen's have arrived..!" _


	2. Chapter 2

**In This Chapter:  
**Renesmee POV  
**Song to get you there: **  
There She Goes – Sixpence None The Richer

* * *

_"Miss Cullen, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"_

For the third time today, I rolled my eyes at the request and repeated my little monologue.  
Turn. Smile. Speech.  
"Hello. My name is Renesmee Cullen. Very nice to meet you all." With a small curtsy and wave, I took my seat and tried not to pay attention to the many death glares pointed in my direction.  
If looks could kill...

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a body lean slowly towards my desk. Brave boy.

"Hey, hey. Welcome! I'm Oliver. Nice name, by the way. I'm guessing it's foreign?"

I acknowledged his introduction with an anxious smile, but messed with my notebook as a way to politely turn down his handshake. He didn't seem to notice. His hand stayed awkwardly in the air and didn't refrain from talking until our teacher cleared his throat and began the lesson.  
I was aware of many sets of eyes on me during the entire lecture.  
I blushed, planning every available escape tactic in my head. The windows were a good source, but I think people would notice if I jumped from the second story and didn't end up with a broken bone. I could always use the restroom excuse and just never come back, but that was definitely not a good way to hit it off with the teachers. I would be labeled as a skipper, never able to actually leave the class when it was an emergency.  
After escape plan five failed, I knew that I needed to focus on the lesson being taught in front of me. If I thought of any more irrational plots, my father would read my mind and burst through in full panic mode. I can just imagine him almost ripping the door off it's hinges and yelling,

_ RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN...I...I need to see you in the hallway right this instant!_

When the bell rang, I practically skipped from my desk because lunch was next. As much as I enjoyed these little moments of independence, I had already learned everything they were being taught years ago. And it would be nice to talk to people who didn't just stare at me with their mouths hanging open.  
I gathered my things and headed to the hallway, but the eager boy from before tried to pull my new textbook from my hands.  
Dammit, I was in the classroom doorway. So close to freedom.

"Here, I can carry it for you. Where's your locker? My last name starts with a C too, so maybe we're next to each other! That would be awesome, right?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I heard my father's voice instead.

"As _awesome_ as that would be, I'll take it from here. Appreciate the concern."

As dad took my book from Oliver's hand and reached for mine, I heard the soft intake of breath from a handful of girls and knew he had been noticed. Unlike my uncle's appearances, my father had a softer look to him. He wasn't overly muscular or menacing looking, but he was a vampire and therefore breathtakingly beautiful. I suddenly felt very proud to be in the Cullen family, but also protective of him.

_Pfft._ As if he needed it.  
I wrapped my arms around him and looked back up at the now quivering Oliver.

"Thanks for the offer, though. I'll see you around?" I said, quietly. What had dad done to make him so afraid?

I was going to let it go and just forget about the death glares, but I couldn't help myself. Before we headed into the hallway, I turned my head to witness actual drool dripping from the mouth of a girl with way too much makeup on. She quickly snapped out of her trance after noticing my own narrowing eyes directed at her as if to say, _He will never be yours. Suffer._

The rest of the family waited for us, talking casually around a table that was offset in the far corner of the cafeteria. Food trays covered the top, some of them piled with different types of drinks and strange looking cups of frozen vegetables. I made a mental note to thank Esme once more for packing me real food. I instantly recognized my mother as the one standing closest with her back to us.

"Little miss escape artist almost made me make a scene in her classroom today. She was thinking of jumping out the window."

I smirked, and mom wrapped an arm around my shoulder to pull me to her side.

"Clever, isn't she?"

I was never going to actually go along with the plans. To be quiet honest, I was just insanely bored and hated the feeling of everyone staring at me.  
Dad read my mind and nodded, "I had Alice check. She was the one holding me back in class. You definitely have my imagination and not your mother's."  
She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her husband.  
"I have no imagination? Seriously?"  
I noticed he brought out the big guns to win this conversation. Dad leaned forward and flashed his signature crooked smile.

"Two words. Radioactive spider."

That was it. Mom threw her hands up in defeat and laughed. "You will _never_ let that go! I was young, okay?"  
I awkwardly stepped out of the way and watched the happy couple embrace and kiss for quick second. As a teacher passed by he grumbled something along the lines of, "No public displays of affection, please." Which had us all rolling with laughter.

Apparently our beautiful charm didn't work on grumpy, mid-fifties men who wore cheap toupees.

We all took our seats when the second bell rang, although I was the only one actually eating. Esme knew I preferred to hunt, so she gave me light meals that wouldn't make me nauseous when the time came. I might be more human than the others, but I could still frenzy over the delicious scent of blood. Even in the womb I was impatient to get that first taste.

I was so busy pondering what to eat first that I didn't hear the beginning of a quiet conversation forming between my mother and father. Everyone else kept their faces expressionless, picking at their food props but secretly listening in as well.

"What did you _do_, Edward?"

"I walked up, took her book, and told the kid I'd handle it. Obviously he's making a bigger deal out of this than I thought. We knew the rumors would be spreading sooner or later."

"But definitely not this fast. Leave it to a guy that looks like Mike to exaggerate and make everyone hate us on the first day."

I faintly remembered that name from conversations that would pop up from time to time. We liked to talk about the good things that happened in the past, but sometimes arguments would break out over situations from when mom was human. Mike was a boy who always tried too hard, but never got anywhere. One time, my father literally swept her off her feet and out of Mike's arms. The arguments were all in good fun, but it still brought bad memories to dad because that was the first time he experienced jealousy. If this Oliver kid was anything like Mike, I needed to stay as far away as possible.

"Jazz do you think you can calm him down?" Mom tapped her chin as she talked to uncle Jasper, trying to figure out a way to stop him from spreading lies.  
I tugged on the arm cuff of dad's shirt and swallowed my sip of water, "What is he saying exactly?"  
He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Everyone is going around saying how unusually attractive we are. You know, the usual. Your mother talked to a girl this morning and gave her the Cullen's adoption story, but that's really all they should know. _Oliver_, however, is making sure that no one, and I quote, 'falls into our angry hands'. I'm not sure where he got all of this from, but I suppose I frightened him pretty thoroughly in your classroom."

I nodded and replied, "He did look pretty terrified. What did you do what I was looking away?"  
Dad shrugged and his crooked, guilty smile returned. He didn't give me a verbal answer, but I could tell it probably wasn't very gentleman-like.  
Rosalie got up to throw away her tray full of untouched food.  
"Oh, wonderful. Can't we at least make it one day without someone trying to figure us out?"

The rest of the family stood and Emmett muttered, "Speak of the devil..."

I was then left alone at the table, quickly throwing what wasn't trash back into my lunch bag, when Oliver walked right up to me.  
"Hey. Look." he pulled out the chair next to me and took a seat. "I need to ask you a question."  
I waved my hand and faced him, "Go on."  
"Oh, it's just that I..." he scratched the back of his head nervously. "I just wanted to know about you and that other guy. Isn't he a junior?"  
Ah, so this is what it's about.  
"Yes, he's a junior. He's my older brother and I suggest you keep your thoughts about my family to yourself."  
He took a breath and said through clenched teeth. "Who told you?"  
Shit. I spilled the beans.  
Keep calm, Nessie.  
"Hah. Like any one person has to tell me things? This _is_ a small school, after all. Don't rumors spread like wildfire here?"  
Oliver leaned back in the flimsy cafeteria chair and cursed. "I didn't say anything bad, alright? I'm sure your brother is a totally chill dude, but that shit he pulled in class was not cool. I was just being friendly."

"No, what you were being was overly helpful and a bit annoying. If I would like my books carried, you'll be the first to know. For now, I just need to get to class on time. See you around."  
I pushed my chair into place and pranced over to where my parents were waiting.

"You handled that very well. I'm proud of you." Mom carefully placed my hand against her cheek. I tried to relax and let her feel the wide range of emotions I was currently going through. My already too-fast beating heart threatened to pound right out of my chest.

"It's okay, sweetie. You'll be just fine in our next class. We all enrolled in theater, remember?"

Yes! I had done a bit of research on classes that all grades could take, theater and art being the most popular. Although I had been writing since I could pick up a pencil, I was never really talented with drawing. Mom wasn't too thrilled at the idea, but theater was also the lesser of two evils for her. Dad on the other hand...He was actually excited to do something other than stare at a chalk board all day. He had been pulling off the school charade far longer than mom and I, so I didn't blame him at all.

The first bell rang, signaling the official end of lunch, and as we climbed the stairs for the tech room, I took one glace behind me. Oliver was still leaning back in the chair, arms folded behind his head and our wide eyes locked.

For the first time ever, I felt like someone was able to see straight through me.

* * *

**/AN/**

I do apologize for these chapters being relatively short, but I'd rather have quality over quantity. I feel like if I make myself sit down long enough to write a 6k word chapter, it will just be a bunch of rambling, repeating nonsense. ._. My update time will be quick, I promise that. So hopefully that makes up for it.

Stay beautiful, and please review if you liked it or have something to say~


	3. Chapter 3

**In This Chapter:**  
Renesmee POV  
**Song to get you there:**  
Skinny Love – Birdy

* * *

"..._If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_

"Mr. Cullen that was...brilliant! I've never heard those lines be delivered with such sincerity!"

It soon became clear that if the students in Mrs. Wilkerson's 4th period theatre class didn't hate my father already, they most certainly did now.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Wilkerson. Is there any possible way we could choose a new play to perform? I've heard that the class has put on Romeo & Juliet for the past three years."

The veteran students all nodded, and one particularly pissed off guy muttered something about having his role stolen. I flipped through the stapled script again. It's edges were worn and I noticed a few pages had actually been ripped out. Highlight after highlighted streak colored the words and I knew that the other students were telling the truth. It was time for something new.

"But Edward!" Our teacher grasped her blouse directly over her heart. "Everything about you calls for me to cast you in our main role. You are the _perfect_ Romeo!"

Dad ran his fingers through his hair. I saw pain flash across his face and I knew Romeo was a sensitive subject. He had almost made the same mistake as the character he loathed once, since then always regretting it. He tossed the script towards the prop couch and into my mother's lap.

"Believe me when I say that I don't think of that as a compliment in the least."

He sat at her feet now, resting his back on the couch and his legs dangled off the edge of the stage. I knew this was only the first day, but class was less than thrilling. Maybe we could perform another classic? My mother had read me almost every old play we had once we ran out of storybooks to read. I practically knew them all by heart, so I decided to speak up.

"Mrs. Wilkerson? What if we took a vote? We could even chose another classic."

A small hand shot up into the air and waved around frantically.

"Or a musical! Something dramatic!" This came from girl who I recognized in a couple of my other classes.

Chatter erupted from the group and everyone seemed to be in agreement with her suggestion. Their faces lit up; mouths didn't stop moving as ideas poured out and filled the air. Even my parents leaned in towards each other and laughed about some awful musical they had watched for a short time on their honeymoon.

I stayed quiet and listened to each voice, like usual. Most of the students couldn't identify a single musical, they were just overly excited about the proposition of doing something different. Some of the more serious thespians were bickering lightly, comparing RENT to Les Miserables.

The tension that had filled the air as we walked in seemed to disappear. The only one who still looked like she had a problem was our teacher. Someone obviously had a serious obsession with Romeo and Juliet and didn't want to let it go. She seemed outrageously annoyed as she stuck out her hip and waved the opposite hand around.

"Do any of you even _sing? _You are aware that to do a musical you need _talent, _right?" she scoffed.

The students stopped talking. A few of them raised their hands, including the girl who suggested the idea, and said that they had been in choir before. Better than nothing, I suppose. My mother elbowed me in the side and made me hold up my hand as well. We could all sing and play instruments, dad had taught mom and I not long after I was born. With my accelerated learning and her new vampire reflexes and memory, it didn't take us any time at all.

But...bleh. I just didn't feel like giving these kids another reason to hate us.  
Jealousy is terrible thing, friends.

"My...brother, Bella and I can sing and play instruments too. I think a musical would be a great idea."  
I cracked a smile and Mrs. Wilkerson crossed her arms in anger.

"Fine," she yanked the old scripts from everyone's hands and threw them into a pile. "All of you, up! Sing a few verses and a chorus from any song; I don't care which...just...something."

A few of them shuffled over to where we were seated on the couch. Why are they so afraid of us? I never understood that part of the deal. Sure, we could rip them to pieces before someone else could even scream, but _they_ didn't know that. We didn't _look_ scary...did we? Just beautiful. Maybe it was the fact that they could feel something was wrong about us. Like it was some internal red light flashing with words that said _bad, don't go near them. _

"Kristi." our teacher pointed to the girl at my right. "Since you're the mastermind behind all of this nonsense, why don't you be the first to _wow_ us with your brilliance?"

I heard her let out a soft sigh, as if she expected this, and walked to the middle of the poorly-lit stage.  
At first, I thought she was nervous. But as I looked harder, I could tell she had formed a bit of a routine, caused by choir no doubt. She contemplated for a bit on what to sing and others gave her suggestions from every genre. Shit, what was _I _going to sing? I just had to open my big mouth and let the crazy drama teacher know. I blame my mother.  
Dad turned and raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged. Eh, what's he going to do, ground me?

"Don't give me any ideas." he whispered. _Hah, as if._

Turns out, Kristi wasn't half bad. When she started singing a song that had been very popular lately, it wasn't looking good. Not even halfway through she realized that and changed songs. Even though none of us knew what song it was, the personal choir piece was much better suited for her vocal range.

"Hmm. Who should I pick on next?" Mrs. Wilkerson waggled her finger around the room. "Oh, yes. I know. How about you, little Cullen?"

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Yes ma'am. I'll be singing..." Ugh. Think, Nessie. I mentally flipped through all of the songs I had listened to in the past week. Picking one with vocals only narrowed it down to a handful, so I chose my favorite from the bunch.

"I'll be singing Skinny Love. The rendition by Birdy."

There wasn't a reaction from the rest of the students, but my mother nodded in approval. I didn't expect them to know the song, but I thought maybe one or two students listened to something other than the garbage they played on the radio stations these days. Maybe I was doing them a favor by singing this. At least, I'd like to think so.

I smiled to myself and began.  
It wasn't a particularly long song, but I imagined playing the piano along side and sang at it's original, slower pace. I couldn't help but close my eyes, feeling the rhythm of the song flow through me. Birdy was young and had a beautiful, but high, vocal range. I gave it my all and tried to do the song justice.  
When I hit the final note, I swear it was so silent you could hear a pin drop. I pulled at the sleeves of my cardigan nervously and nodded.

"So...Who's next?"

V*V*V*V

Alice, the tiniest of us all, tried to be strong and comfort me. Within seconds of hearing the news, I felt a sense of security and calm trying to wash over me, but I was way too worried for that. Jasper was feeling the hurt and fear from everyone else in the room, making it hard for him to project. He had little effect on anyone in a crisis like this.

The Volturi were coming here? _Again_?

We had been told that they would come back. My family members had gifts so precious that Aro would never give up trying to relocate them to Italy. That included me. Although I was merely months old at the time, I remembered every detail about that terrifying monster of a man. Thinking about his laughter sent chills down my spine. Now was the time he chose to "re-evaluate" my progress and situation. He fed his council lies, explaining how much he feared for their safety and that it was absolutely essential to do whatever it took to make sure I was controlled. Towards the end of spring is when they would come. When the rain was at it worst and the clouds constantly covered the sky.

What Alice saw in her vision did not falter. For the next few days it stayed concrete. The family and I continued to go to school, and like every other rumor, the ones about us stopped being a topic of interest. Emmett had started a bet that by the end of the week, my mother, Rosalie, Alice and I would have all been hit on in some form or fashion. My father was determined to bet against him. But he wasn't able to be in all places at once. Three boys had asked me to the Homecoming dance in my first class of the day alone. Following my mother's advice, I turned them all down until I could get things settled with Oliver, who - strangely enough - didn't show up to school for two days. I shouldn't have been curious.

He was an asshole, right?

At least, that's what I had been convincing myself. He started rumors about my family, and that was more than enough to get on my blacklist. But the stare he had given me leaving the cafeteria that first day...it felt like it had burned a hole right through me.  
My thoughts were interrupted again.

"I'm sorry, but just no. Leave me alone, please!" I whined, balling my fists together. Which boy was it this time?

"Oh, I j-just..." the girl stuttered. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll ask someone else."

I took a breath and the sickly sweet smell of her blood burned my throat.

"Wait! I apologize." I pinched the bridge of my nose. Oh god, I'm turning into my father. "I've just been bombarded with requests from boys all day asking me to that ridiculous Homecoming formal. I was deep in thought and didn't realize. Forgive me?"

She half-smiled, thankfully, and nodded. "Of course. Although, I guess I'm not much better than the guys then..."

Her cheeks, covered in a light blush, were also dotted with freckles just a shade darker than her strawberry blonde hair. Her fingers thumped quickly against a binder in her arms, she rocked back onto her heels and took a deep breath. I could tell she was nervous.  
Oh my god. Was she going to ask me to the dance too? I mean, I'm flattered but...

"I...I beg your pardon?"

"Well, I'm going around recruiting girls to help with setting everything up for said 'ridiculous formal'. Lamesauce, I know. But it would be a super duper big help if you could join!" she exclaimed.

Oh. Well, excuse me while I just drown in my own embarrassment now. My cheeks flamed and a relieved sigh parted my lips.

"Right. A committee. Of course. Let me see what I can do, yeah?"

Flipping through the binder, she showed me a list of names under categories such as "Decorating Team A" and "Photography Team B". She was looking for people to handle _everything_. From calling and setting up the DJ right down to what kind of confetti would be spread across the tables. I saw that the food groups were still very full of spots and Esme would be delighted to help, I'm sure.

"Hm. Let's go ahead and put me down in 'Food Team A'. Sound alright to you? I can bring a couple of things I'm sure people would love." I smiled and tried to make up for my previously silly demeanor.

Pulling a ballpoint pen from behind her ear, she looked very satisfied checking off a few more boxes on her list.

"Sounds awesome. I've been really worried about that part. Can I get your name?"

"Renesmee Cullen. Freshman class." I watched as she, like everyone else, attempted to spell my name. After the 'R' and first 'E', the girl hesitated and chuckled under her breath.

"Okay, so I totally do _not_ know how to spell your killer name. Can you write it instead?"

I tried to refrain from using my scripty cursive, but my penmanship when it came to printing lacked much to be desired.

"Eh...close enough." I mumbled, and handed her back the binder.

"Great." She beamed and held out her hand. "My name is Marcy, by the way. I'm in the freshman class too. Maybe we could hang out sometime?"

"Most definitely, I -"

The bell rang and I then noticed everyone had already packed up for the day. I shuffled my papers together and Marcy gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I took up all your time. See you, Monday!"

As she was walking out of the classroom door, she approached the girl I knew as Kristi from theatre with the open binder. Maybe she would join too.

Walking back alone to the car gave me time to collect my thoughts. Oliver was still missing, but maybe I had made a new friend today. Guys were still trying to ask me out and now I had volunteered for the very thing I was trying to avoid. But even with all of this, I couldn't ignore the pressing situation...Now always present in the back of my mind was Aro's almost-petrified face. His mouth contorting into what I assumed was supposed to be a smile. I shivered when a new, horrible thought passed through my head.

_At least none of this school drama would matter if he killed me when they came for us.  
_

* * *

**/AN/ I really apologize for the lack of updating, but Easter has brought in family I haven't seen in ages and I couldn't seem to get away. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**In This Chapter:  
**Renesmee POV  
**Song to get you there:  
**Don't Worry Now - Britt Nicole

* * *

"Mom. I need your help." I whispered, locked away in my room.

My giant lamb plushy was held tight against my chest and my chin rested on it's soft ear. I had been called little lamb as a nickname for as long as I could remember. When I felt scared, Lambchops the plushy usually helped. But not today.

Even though I knew I was loved, I just felt alone.

Then the door to my room pushed open and she was by my side in an instant. Sitting cross-legged in my pile of pillows, she pulled me into her arms and cradled my small body.

"We're going to be okay." she whispered, with so much confidence that I could almost believe her. I felt her cold lips press against my hair.

"Listen to me, Renesmee. Do you really believe that anyone in this family would let those strangers lay a finger on you? Especially your father and I?"

I shook my head and placed my hand on her cheek, remembering the last time we faced the Volturi and her promise to keep me safe.

"Exactly. That still applies today. You wear your locket everyday and that should be enough of a reminder. I love you more than my own life."

I felt tears prick in my eyes. I pressed my palm against her silent heart and slowly nudged and nuzzled my head against the base of her neck.

"You are so precious to me...My little nudger."

The dam broke and tears rushed down my pink cheeks. As I looked into her eyes, I reminded myself that vampires couldn't cry, but her choked back whimpers were trying to prove otherwise. I felt another set of arms wrap around me from behind and my father's head rested against my own.

"I apologize for interrupting, but I won't allow my favorite women to hurt alone. I promise that the Volturi visiting day will go smoothly and we can go back to living in peace." he spoke softly.

We could have sat on my bed for the entire day in that hug and I wouldn't have minded. My phone, however, thought it was time we broke it up. It chimed loudly and vibrated across my computer desk, threatening to fall off the edge if I didn't catch it soon. I answered right after the second ring, curious as to who the person behind the mysterious number was.

"Hello?"

A twinkling voice answered me on the other end of the line.

"Hi! Can I talk to Renesmee Cullen?"

My father raised an eyebrow; I shrugged in response because I honestly couldn't put a face to the voice.

"Yes, this is she. Who am I speaking with?" I replied.

"Oh, hey! This is Marcy from class today, remember? You sound so different over the phone."

I chuckled and nodded, remembering now why her voice sounded so familiar. "I could definitely say the same about you. I had no idea who was calling. I never got your number."

My parents, realizing it was just typical girl talk now, left the room to give me and my new friend some privacy. I could tell my mother was thankful for the distraction; she hated to see me, or anyone she loved, upset.

Marcy replied quickly, her words seemed to rush into one giant line. It reminded me of Alice when she was excited about something.

"Yeah, bummer. I was going to write it down for you before I left but the bell rang and it just totally slipped my mind. Anywho, I was calling to update you on some things. Another girl joined the food committee today – she's super nice, by the way – and she wants to bring chocolate covered strawberries. We don't want too much of one thing so don't think about bringing that, please." she finished and finally took a breath.

"Alright, I was thinking something more along the lines of appetizers anyway. Are you okay? You seem a little...jittery." I tried to word it nicely rather than coming right out and saying she sounded annoying. I wasn't really knowledgeable in social situations. Oy.

"Me?" she laughed loudly, but I could hear the nervous undertone. "Yeah, I'm great! There's just this really big party happening tonight at a junior's house and – _get this_ – he invited me personally. I'm so excited! My other friends bailed because they were so nervous."

"Renesmee!" she gasped in realization. "You should come with me tonight!"

I swallowed hard. Me? At a party? With like..._other people?_

"I...I don't think that's a good idea, Marcy. Parties aren't really my thing."

"Oh, right. You're little miss 'lame homecoming'. But pleeease? I know we just met today, but the rest of the committee will be there and we can talk ideas. Just see it as a business meeting!"

"Well. I'd have to ask my parents first." C'mon mom and dad, bail me out of this _please_.

"Sure, of course. Go ahead, I can wait." I could practically feel her smug smile pressing up against her phone. Two heads popped around the door again and they both gave me thumbs up. Of course they were listening. And of course they would take her side.

"You're too stressed, sweetie. Go out and have some fun. Take your mind off of the bad guys for a night." my mother added with a sweet smile.

Her other half didn't look as thrilled. "But remember that I'll be keeping an eye out on you, so...not _too much _fun."

_No need to worry about that, daddy. _

"Marcy? Yeah, I'm able to go. Could I get directions? Or maybe meeting you somewhere would be easier?" My eyes narrowed looking at the parental figures that should be against this kind of behavior. At least no one could ever call us a **normal** family.

The party started at 9pm. It was at the house of a boy named Kohl. Supposedly, it was just going to be a bonfire to celebrate the football team's winning streak and get everyone pumped up for Homecoming. It seemed innocent enough to me.

With Alice gone to hunt with the other members of my family, I surrendered to my mane and finally pulled it up into a bun to sit on the top of my head. I curled a few strands of hair that fell and framed my face. With light makeup and a favorite outfit on, I took a look into the floor-length mirror.

"Renesmee! You look...decent. Just don't fuck this up."

V*V*V*V

The people surrounding me by the flickering flame seemed familiar.

They laughed and told stories about awkward locker room incidents and crazy fights between the team's mascots. On one uneventful, 4 hour bus ride to a game, they ended up watching cartoons on the coach's laptop. After everything I had heard, every movie I had watched, saying that jocks were the worst people to walk the Earth, I started to realize just how awful stereotypes were.

Maybe it was just an act at school. Everyone seemed to try so hard to climb to the top of that social ladder. People would go to great lengths just to seem better than others. What was the point? Why couldn't we just get along with one another? Why did I have to hide what I truly was just because someone said I was monster? One opinion shouldn't influence others as much as it does. I just found it all to be silly.

I excused myself from Marcy's side to go to the restroom and that's when I saw him. He was definitely attractive. Always very confident in the way he carried himself. Yes, Oliver was _hot_. But that didn't change the fact that I was still angry with him.

When he noticed I was standing directly in his path, he smiled so that I felt a shiver run down my spine. What did he want from me? I picked up the pace and headed into Kohl's house to find a bathroom. Not only was I in need of the facilities, I had to have a little time to myself. I stared into the mirror to find that my reflection showed exactly what I was feeling. My eyes were wide, mouth slightly open, cheeks and ears flushed. I just needed to get away.

Dad said that he would be checking up on me from time to time. Maybe he could come by and save me from this nightmare.

Part of me wanted to run. The other part was curious. Where had he been? Now that he was back, were the rumors going to start again?

I splashed a bit of water on my arms to cool myself down and walked into a room that had been transformed. Great people I had sat by down at the fire were now...different. The smell of alcohol was overpowering and I knew my options were either stay and participate or leave and hope that Marcy made it home okay. The more I talked to her tonight, I realized just how much of a genuinely sweet girl she was. Kohl was trying to dump the rest of the beer down the sink, but hands of everyone already intoxicated pulled at his clothes and yelled in protest. The friendly people I had chatted with earlier were now earning back their stereotypes.

Horrible words spewed from the rest of the football team's mouths and the cheerleaders couldn't seem to keep their clothes on. Couples were being pulled to dark corners of the house. I turned in disgust. How could something in a little glass bottle cause so much damage?

A hand wrap around my wrist.  
I quickly responded and had _his_ wrist one twitch away from being shattered.

"Make one wrong move and your hand is done for." I almost growled.

Oliver's large eyes widened and I could hear his heart falter for a moment. Go ahead, Oli. Tempt me. See what happens.

"Whoa, did you take karate or somethin'? You got one Hell of a grip." Although I could smell it on his breath, he didn't seem as intoxicated as the others, so I released him and took a step back.

"No, I did not take _karate_. I just know how to protect myself. Were you the cause of this?" I motioned my hand around the room that was now littered with empty beer bottles.

"What would cause you to say that, sweetheart?" his eyes narrowed, but the smile on his face seemed to grow.

"You're practically begging for a trip to the infirmary tonight, aren't you?"

His shook his head and choked down a bit more of the awful looking liquid. "There you fucking go again. Do you even know how to talk like a _normal_ person? Or dress like one." He gestured to my outfit, consisting of slightly more formal clothes than anyone else had cared to wear.

"Look at you. Way too many clothes on for my liking. You can't see any skin."

I was flushed out of rage at this point and it took every ounce of control I had to not slap him, I feared I would never stop or knock his head off if I tried.

He noticed how tense I was and nodded in the opposite direction.

"C'mon. Walk with me."

Oliver turned on his heel and grabbed two more beers, tossing one of them in my direction and popping the top off of his own. When he reached the porch, he held out his left index finger and curled it towards himself slowly, beckoning for me to follow...

And for some reason, I did.

* * *

**/AN/ I hope you all listened to the song while you read the first part.**

** Feels, man. Feels everywhere.**  
** Please review if you enjoyed it~ xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

I wanted to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. There's really no excuse except for writer's block and daily life struggles. I think I broke through the block with a oneshot I wrote for Alice, 2009- so please check that out if you like things Alice In Wonderland associated.  
We get a little bit of Edward in this chapter! (some cute Bedward content, eeee)

**In This Chapter:**  
Renesmee POV  
Edward POV

**Song to get you there:**  
Diet Mountain Dew – Lana Del Rey

* * *

"Listen, Oliver..." I tried to hand him the beer, but he held up his hand in protest.

"Shut up already, will ya? C'mon, it's just a little bit further." he grumbled.

We had walked so deep into the forest, even the loud screams from the party had turned into a dull roar. For a while, the only sound that passed between the two of us was the snapping of small twigs beneath his feet. I had learned from hunting how to avoid such things, but even sober Oliver had heavy footsteps. Soon, we reached a tiny clearing.

"Hah, we're here. The place where all of the magic happens!"

I ran my nail under the edge of the bottle cap and hesitantly sat down on the grass with him. _Magic?_ _What?_ I assumed that it was just all of the alcohol talking, but as he inched closer, the implication grew clearer.

"Look. I'm just here to talk to you. I don't want any trouble." I shivered, and put the bottle in his lap.

He popped the lid off and pressed the edge of bottle lip against my mouth. Beer had a strange, bitter odor. What would happen if I actually drank it? Would it affect me like it did the humans? My vampire side might stop it from doing anything, but was it worth the risk?

What bothered me more than anything was the fact that I actually _liked_ what he was doing. His narrowing eyes, paired with a sly smile, made me want to listen to anything and everything he had to say. Oliver ran the bottle across my bottom lip slowly, back and forth. The condensation pooled at the corners of my mouth, then slid down my chin when I flinched. His hand rested on my thigh.

"Shh..." he started to the tip bottle up. "Just be a good girl and take a drink. You'll feel so much better."

My head screamed in protest, but my physical body betrayed me. My lips parted and the cool liquid rushed down my throat in little bursts. I couldn't help but close my eyes. Did I actually like this boy?  
The shiver that ran through my body when his fingertips touched the small of my back answered for me.

_Yes, yes, yes..._

**EPOV**

Bella and I had decided to make use of our rare night alone. It had been entirely too long since I had seen her beautiful body underneath mine. Unlike Emmett and Rosalie, we refrained from doing too much around ears that would always hear and eyes that could be peeking in at any moment.  
At first, we couldn't bear to stop. But what would be worse than not only hearing your child ask what you were doing, but actually _seeing_ it from their perspective?

We chose our spots carefully. Abandoned cabins after hunting, in the bath after Renesmee was tucked securely into bed...but even those moments became scarce once she was of age to start coming along on hunting trips or chose her own bedtime.

Tonight, it was just the two of us. We showered, dressed in satin boxers and lingerie just for the pleasure of undressing one another, and laid in a mess of tangled limbs until Emmett's voice came booming ever closer.

We groaned in unison.

"All good things come to an end, I suppose." I sighed and quickly dressed into more appropriate clothing. Bella, on the other hand, continued to pout and thrashed around playfully in the covers.

"Edwaaaaard." she whined and stuck her bottom lip out. I imagined sucking on it, among other things still puckered under the sheets...

"Agh. Come now, love. You're making me think very inappropriate thoughts and I don't think I could restrain myself, even with the family in the house." I whispered.

"Nope, staying naked."

"Do not make me come over there and get you dressed myself, Mrs. Cullen."  
"You can't catch me. Bring it on, _Mr. Cullen._"

That sounded like an invitation if I've ever heard one.

In the blink of an eye, I had acquired a clean outfit and sprung towards the bed. The only thing that stopped me from tackling Bella were the thoughts of my family members.

"Something is very wrong." she whispered, feeling the tension as they rushed into the house.

With all thoughts of sex erased from our minds, we rushed downstairs – with Bella in clothes, of course – and everyone started to shout. One mind in particular was a jumbled mess, something I had only encountered every now and then, usually from a human who was under the influence. But that literally could not happen to us. Unless...

"Renesmee! What happened to her?" Bella screamed and rushed to our daughter's side. They had placed her on the couch and Alice threw a blanket over her shaking body. Carlisle was the last to come inside. He kept a calm gaze, but his mind was running a million miles an hour. Alice and Rosalie exchanged a head nod and their thoughts involved the Oliver child. For once, I was tired of these silent conversations.

"Will someone just tell us what the hell is going on?" My voice was louder than I expected it to be, and Bella beckoned me towards her. I smelled something foul. Was that...alcohol?

"Not it!" Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett called together as they sped out the door to apparently clean up the mess our child had made.

Jasper sighed. "Renesmee was pressured into consuming some cheap beer tonight. It was enough that her human side and small stature took advantage of it and now, well, she's absolutely wasted."

For the first time since arriving, her eyelids fluttered and and a grin spread across her face. She pulled her hands out from under the blanket, curling her fingers in slowly to form claws, and leaned up so she could whisper in Bella's ear. A low growling came from her throat.

"Pssst. I have a s-secret to tell you." Renesmee's giggle hiccup startled us all. "I am a scary monster."

Why had she been drinking? What had she been _thinking_? Oh, when she experiences her first hangover in the morning, she is going to get the longest, most drawn out lecture in existence.

Bella pressed her daughter's hand against her own cheek and said quietly, "Show me what happened, baby. Why are you like this?"

With her other arm folded across her forehead, Renesmee mumbled a positive response. Bella, now fully aware of her talents, let her shield fall with ease so I could watch as well as read what she thought of it all.

* * *

_The boy Oliver and our daughter were sitting in a small clearing in the woods._

"_Just be a good girl and take a drink. You'll feel so much better." _

_He placed his hand on her back and she started to sip from the bottle. Oliver picked up his half empty bottle and he handed it to her to finish. She did.  
It then flashed to where they were back at the party. More drinking, more talking, and when her and Oliver were alone again, she started to ramble about being half vampire.  
_  
I growled and lost my train of thought. Bella's eyes caught mine and they begged me to continue watching.I sighed.

_This time they were alone. Sitting by a dying fire, Renesmee's head was resting on Oliver's shoulder.  
"Listen." he tilted her chin up. "I think I want to be more than friends with you. What do ya, say?" _

_She began to back away slowly, shaking her head._

"_I don't...think I'm ready for anything like that."  
_

_"What the hell do you mean? I stopped saying bad things, I listened to you complain all night, I gave you_ alcohol_ for christ sake. I just want to have a little fun." _

"_No, you don't understand." Hiccup. "I-I'm not safe." _

_Oliver's face twisted into a look of disgust. "Not...safe? Do you have like, an STD or something?" _

"_What?! No, no, no." She looked so tired, all of her words started to slur. "I'm just...dangerous." _

_She smiled wide and her strong, sharp teeth almost glistened in the light of the fire. _

"_You're a freak! You know that?!" _

_Oliver attempted to stand, but he was over the limit of intoxication, and started to fall towards the ground. Renesmee caught him just in time. She lifted him to her height and snapped her teeth open and closed in an attempt to scare him again. She found all of this so utterly amusing. _

_But headlights and sirens interrupted their conversation from going any further. The rest of the high school students scattered, trying to race to their cars and outrun the cops. That didn't go over too well._

_Renesmee was then pulled away into the forest by the rest of our family members and brought here._

* * *

The vision ended.

"I just – I just wanna take a sleepy nap now, 'kay? 'Kay."

Bella came to my side and let our daughter rest.

"I just don't know what to say." I laced my fingers with Bella's and squeezed lightly. I was disappointed, obviously. But what were we going to do in a situation like this? I thought childhood was supposed to be the parent's worst nightmare.

The front door creaked open and Emmett made his way to the center of the living room.

"She'll be fine. Trust me, I did enough drinking in my human days to know that she'll be feeling pain in the morning, but it's nothing rest can't handle. You can give your boring little lecture when she wakes up, Edward."

I opened my mouth to speak, but my wife beat me to the punch. "She needs a good lecture! She could have risked everything we have here. That boy is really getting on my nerves. She's not allowed to see him anymore."

With a definite nod, she crossed her arms and stared hard at Renesmee's small figure balled up on the couch. Even with the blanket laid over her, she was trembling and that made Bella break.

She sighed in defeat. "Honey, carry her to her bed, please..."

"Of course."

She felt feather-light in my strong arms. Her body temperature was raised by a few degrees, her heart fluttered faster than a little bird's.

She nuzzled against me and her voice cracked, "I'm sorry, daddy."

Oh, god. How could I stay upset with her? "It's alright, sweetheart. We'll talk about it tomorrow. You just get some rest."

I tucked her in securely, like I had done when she was a child. Was it really only a few years ago? It didn't seem fair, having her childhood fly by in a matter of seven years. Bella and the rest of the girls in the family did all they could to make it seem like her 'baby years' were longer than they really were. But in the end, it was all just an illusion.

The cribs, menageries, and bed time stories of her childhood were long gone. Innocence replaced with nights of drinking alcohol with a boy. Was there anything I could have done to prevent it? Bella and I encouraged her to have a night to herself, but I also said I was going to keep an eye on her.

Then lust came over me and I thought she could handle herself properly...

It _was_ my fault.

As I sat on the edge of her bed, my head collapsed into my open palms.

Her dreams were colorful nonsense, one of the only things that remained the same from when she was an infant. But the thoughts of my family were too present and familiar to be able to ignore. They talked quietly amongst themselves, and I agreed with what they determined to do.

Carlisle and Esme would visit the school office tomorrow morning and explain that the activities that took place the night before needed to be dealt with. This being such a small town, I'm sure everyone would already be in the loop. We would get an excuse to be away from school for at least a week, go to our other home in Alaska, and see where to go from there.

Do we stay here and risk the chance that the Oliver child might say something? Or do we raise even more suspicion by just leaving?

I turned to see my impossible child yawn and bury deep underneath the covers.

"Whatever keeps you safe."  
I kissed her forehead and turned out the light.

* * *

**/AN/** - Thoughts? What do you think the Cullens should do?


	6. Chapter 6

**In this chapter:  
**Renesmee POV**  
**Edward POV

**Song to get you there:  
**As The Rush Comes (Gabriel and Dresden Chillout Mix) – Motorcycle

* * *

I was awoken by the sound of electronic music softly thumping through the car speakers. I recognized the track instantly since it was one of my mother's favorites. My body felt as if it were on fire while I flipped onto my back. I could hardly breathe. The elephant that rested on my chest, unmoving. The snow covered trees flying by contorting into shapes that only my throbbing head could come up with.

So this is what it was like to have a hangover. Lovely.

"Kill me, please." I groaned in agony, shielding my eyes from the bright light.

"Ah, but that would be too easy." My father replied. I flinched in response and sighed heavily. I should never have gone to that party. As much as I wanted to just put the blame on Oliver, I knew that I had the opportunity to walk away. Many times I could have just turned back and avoided the entire situation. But I didn't, and now I was in trouble.

"May I have the chance to explain some things before I receive my well deserved lecture?" My voice cracked as I slowly peeked out from under my lashes into the rear view mirror.

My mother, having listened carefully, now turned in her spot in the passenger side and responded. "You may."

My body ached and popped while I pulled myself up against the back of her seat. "I know what I did was terribly wrong. I'm regretting it now, trust me." Pressing my fingers against the sides of my temples, I continued. "Long story short, Oliver shouldn't have done what he did, but I should have been more responsible for myself. I could have ruined everything we built for us back home. I really apologize..."

My mother and father exchanged a certain look, and it was the latter that responded. "We took into account the peer pressure he put you through after you showed us the events last night with your gift. It was hard to watch, but we understand what happened."

"Doesn't mean I should have done it, though." I muttered and leaned against the headrest.

"Exactly. Which is why we're taking a little break." Mom placed a bottle of water in my hand. "Drink up, dear. We're almost at the cabins. Right, Edward?"

"That is correct, love."

I took a sip and the water felt amazing against my parched lips. "The cabins by where our cousins live?"

Dad shook his head and took a right onto an unpaved road. The snow was starting to ease off, but not until it had blanketed almost every tree and rock. It looked unchanged from the last time we came to visit.

"No, we had our own cabins built a few months back. Just around the one we had for your mother and I years ago."

Four dark structures stood out in contrast against the white mess. One for each couple and then to house the three of us, I assumed. Hearing the crunch of ice and snow under the vehicle tires that followed, we parked near the front cabin. Emmett was the first to meet me as I stepped out of the backseat.

"Hey there, sleepy head!" He slapped me on the back purposefully hard. "Have a nice nap?"

Rosalie, with suitcases in tow, rolled her eyes at her husband. "Don't you dare be roughhousing with her. Go make yourself useful and carry in our things."

I half-smiled at my aunt and she returned the gesture. Emmett was the one who gave everyone a hard time, whether it was about silly daily things or your biggest mess ups. I was expecting it, naturally. Why would he spare me when it was something he had experienced himself? From the stories that he told about his human life, I concluded that he was always the life of the party and quite the alcoholic.

Maybe I could convince him to give me hints on how to get rid of this aching headache.

V*V*V*V

**EPOV**

My family and I were gathered around the blazing fire. As much as I enjoyed the rain from where we were presently living, coming back to Alaska always seemed _natural_. Renesmee was sitting cross-legged on the floor at mine and Bella's feet. I had hoped for years that she would become accustomed to it as well. On the rare occasion we would visit while she was younger, Renesmee never complained about the cold, but her shivers gave herself away. Now, however, she was sitting comfortably in a short sleeve shirt by the heat.

Carlisle cleared his throat and our small talk ceased. "I know we're here mainly for the purpose of the incident occurring with Renesmee," he began. "But we also have another pressing issue that needs to be talked about."

Everyone in the room came to the conclusion at the same moment, leaving me to hear a trail of _Volturi_ from their minds. Emmett was even concerned this time. For one who always seemed so sure of himself and controlling the situations around him, his thoughts screamed nervousness. Carlisle had thought of many plans, but they also had many flaws. Aro would do anything in his power to have our little family join him, and he had quite a bit of that.

"We could always gather witnesses again." Esme was the first to speak up, and she tapped her index finger against her chin. Of course, the maternal figure wanted to have no violence if at all possible. We all agreed with her on that, and as much as I appreciated them, witnesses weren't the deciding factor in Aro's mind last time they were gathered.

"I don't think anyone would come again, to be honest." Rosalie looked around the room for a positive or negative response.

Jasper nodded when their eyes locked. "I gotta agree with Rose. I know we weren't there when y'all had everyone come to the house, but I think it's time we plan another course of action."

"What if we go to see them instead?" Renesmee asked innocently, but everyone shook their heads.

I crossed my arms over my chest and replied, "Absolutely not. In their home, they can get away with practically anything. If we go to seem them, you'll be taken away in a matter of seconds. In our territory, they'll be less likely to act on impulse."

After discussing battle plan after battle plan, two hours had passed and no one felt better about the situation. We decided to go to our respective cabins to unpack and regroup later to hunt. Which was exactly what was best for us all at this point. We were all too wound up, and just needed to find some release.  
Which, for Bella and I, meant either hunting or sex. Or hunting _and_ sex.

As we walked out into the snow, I tapped her bum flirtatiously and she responded with a light giggle I loved to hear.  
Jasper cleared his throat loudly.

"Right. Um, half of us take the north end, other half take the south?" We all nodded in agreement and took off in a dead sprint.

It wasn't long before the heavy thud of heartbeats welcomed us to a gang of wildlife. I nodded at my daughter in approval, she was in a perfect crouch. My wife, a seasoned expert by now, smiled wide to show off her terrifyingly beautiful teeth. They were ready, so I pushed away from my human side and let _my_ instinct take over. The last rational thought disappearing as I sunk my teeth into the neck of a grunting elk.

* * *

**/AN/ **Oh_,_ filler chapters. You truly are the bane of my fanfiction existence. But there were some important topics here that might have been forgotten with the high school drama. (_more of that to come since lord knows it's never ending_)  
And just a tiny hint of Bedward fluff because, dammit, they're too cute for their own good.

I also wanted to thank all of you for the reviews. They get these chapters out** faster**! So please review and speak your mind! xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

I could apologize endlessly for the break between chapters, but long story short, I've been in the hospital for a very long time.  
Instead, let's get back to what you _really_ want. A topic that's been brought up in the reviews is getting acknowledged here. Just...maybe not in the way you'd expect.

**In This Chapter:**  
Renesmee POV  
Bella POV

**Song To Get You There:**  
3, 6, 9 – Cat Power

* * *

The plan was this. Six days, six remaining family members to train with.

My mother and father had taken the first night, just after our hunt. From a typical human perspective, it might have seemed like a normal parent/child conversation discussing the facts of life. I had to admit that I was pretty sheltered, constantly surrounded by a family that deeply cared for me. Even my extended family and friends had come to love me during our first Volturi encounter. Dealing with manipulation and the general public were not my strongest points.

My father, the talented mind reader, knew the real truth that passed through everyone's minds. Because of this, he had taken notice of the strange habits people show while lying. Darting eyes, constant fidgeting, change of voice. Things I had already taken into account but never really had a chance to notice firsthand.

My mother then offered her way of deciphering. Accelerated heart rate, perspiration.  
"It wouldn't work on a vampire, of course. There probably won't even be a need for you to worry this much, but I just don't want you defenseless again." she said solemnly.  
Then there it was. That sigh of disappointment. It hurt my heart more than anything.

I faced the days following after with a mixture of regret and determination. I wasn't going to let this week be a waste. In my last hour of training with Jasper, he was throwing random emotions at me. With each hit of sorrow, rage or passion, my body would work hard until I could regain my composure. Teenage hormones were the worst. As if I didn't have enough trouble with my human side, vampire mood swings added to give me a very large headache...

"Renesmee!" My father's voice broke my concentration. "Get inside. Now."

Jasper shivered with the anger he felt roll off of his body and I knew it was best not to argue.

"Daddy, what's going on?" I rushed to crouch behind him, my curiosity was getting the best of me, as usual.

Although his hands were still tightly balled into fists at his side, his face was unnaturally soft when he turned, "I want you to run back to the cabin as fast as you can. Hide in the back room and under _no circumstances_ do you come out until we return. Do you understand?"

One nod and I was off. This was serious. Was it the Volturi? Had they decided not to wait and track us here in the middle of nowhere? I couldn't stop my heart from pounding, all of the recent emotional training was a total bust at this point.

"Momma!" I screamed, bursting through the door of our cabin, only to find her curled up in an almost fetal position.

She spoke quickly under her breath, I only caught the words "...can't be right..." as I neared closer.

Gently, I touched her shoulder and whispered, "Momma, Daddy needs you."

Although I expected to see her eyes puffy and red like mine were after a breakdown, she was absolute perfection. I watched as she jumped to stand before me, not a hair out of place, and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Sweetie, I need you to stay in the back room." her eyes darted to all of the doors and windows and then back to me before I could even blink.

"Yes, Dad told me. But wouldn't it be better if I help? I've been training and -"

She cut me off quickly, "No. It's better for everyone involved that we know you're safe. Please."

I couldn't help it. My hands patted against smooth cheeks and filled her mind with the faces of our greatest enemies. Aro and his clouded, crimson eyes was the most present, but Jane was a close second.

Pulling me into a tight hug, my mother assured me that it was not as I thought, that this would hopefully be over as soon as it started. I had to admit that while I felt a rush of relief, it did not last for long. What on earth was so terrifying that it would cause a reaction as great as this?

What did I not know?

"Scoot." she said quickly, and I turned before I had to be warned again. The cool breeze against my back let me know that she was gone before I reached the first door.

V*V*V*V

**BPOV**

"Edward, I need an update." I charged forward and intertwined my fingers with his.

The family was gathered a little farther into the woods, all in a defensive crouch and ready to defend.

"Picked up on our scent. It's been years, but I recognize it almost as well as he does." Edward's head tilted and twisted violently, listening for every detail and thought. "I can't understand half of what's being thought about, but that tone of voice. I'd know it anywhere."

The sound of heavy steps padding through the snow caused a chain reaction of snarls that ripped through the forest's peaceful atmosphere.

"I can't see a thing," Alice rubbed her temples. "He has to be close."

Confusion. Anger. Fear.

The feelings that made me tremble in place were nothing compared to how I felt the last time our guest had made a surprise appearance. Back then, I would have eagerly jumped into his waiting arms; all I wanted to do now was rip them off.

There was a low growl, too foreign to be from any of us, and then silence.

"Long time, no see."

Stepping out from behind a large rock formation, his skin was a bright contrast against the new fallen snow.

"Jacob. . ." My family and I hissed in unison.

"What the hell are you doing here, mongrel?" Edward spoke through gritted teeth. I was in more control than him now that the danger was out in the open. One small bite or twist and it was over. There was no doubt in my mind that we could move faster than him.

"Isabella. You look...different." My full name sounded ridiculous coming from his lips. I couldn't fight back the sarcasm.

"No shit, Sherlock." My arms folded across my chest. Edward reluctantly let go of my hand so I could do so.

Although my family had not yet gotten out of defense mode, they crept ever closer for protection.

Jacob, on the other hand, looked completely casual while resting against a tree trunk. However, when I took a closer look, the leg he was resting his weight on shook like a leaf.

My observation didn't go unnoticed.

"Not used to the whole 'two-legs' thing anymore. Wolf is more my scene, obviously."

Edward's lips pursed in realization. "That's why I couldn't read your thoughts properly. You _are_ an animal."

Not even the tension could stop Jacob from cracking a toothy grin. Through my blurry human memories, I remembered that my heart would have pounded right out of my chest at this sight. But that heart stopped beating long ago. That Bella was dead.

"You know it." He continued to smile as he looked up and down at my new form.

"I'm going to be honest here. I didn't think you were alive. After I left that day – crashing your car was a _rush_ by the way –" Jacob winked at Edward. "I would have bet everything was final with Bella's condition."

Silence.

"So. . ." He coughed nervously. "Where is the uh, little monster?"

"That is _none _of your business, mutt." Rosalie screeched and pointed her perfectly manicured finger in his face.

Jacob didn't even flinch. "I see Blondie's still on your side. Guess her plan didn't go too well, eh?"

"Why are you here, Jacob?" I didn't want this to continue any longer than it had too. I needed to get back to my daughter and go home.

He shrugged. "On my way to visit Billy. Been in Alaska for the most part, caught a puke-worthy vampire smell, figured I'd calm down enough to say hi."

"Well there, you've said it. Now leave." My hand motioned back to the direction from which he came, hiding how I felt on the inside. If I were to tell the truth, it was hard to see Jacob again. I could never love him like I used too, wouldn't even consider him a friend. Whether that was because of my new vampire body (we _were_ enemies by nature, after all) or having everything to do with him abandoning me in my time of need, I wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"Easy, Bells. I'm glad you're okay. Charlie would be ecstatic to see you, although the last time I heard, he said you were dead? Let me guess. You went with the old 'car accident' excuse."

Edward protectively stepped in front of me, teeth bared and ready to kill. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"Oh," he pouted, looking genuinely sad. "But I just got here."

"Don't test me, Black." Edward was trembling beside me, he was letting his anger get the best of him.

I placed my palm against his back and pushed my shield away from my body. Projecting was almost second nature to me now. In my mind I all but screamed,_ Renesmee might come looking for us. No fighting, please._

Edward immediately raised from his threatening stance, holding out a hand. "Please. You've left us alone for all of these years. Leave once again and do not return."

If vampires could get whiplash, my entire family would be suffering. Their heads turned so quickly at Edward's sudden change of heart that it was almost comical. Carlisle seemed proud; his son was adapting his own ways rather than turning to violence.

Jacob spit towards Edward. "The day I shake your hand is the day I turn into a bloodsucker myself." He spun on his heel, only looking back to yell, "Which is impossible, by the way!"

I rolled my eyes.

He didn't bother to change from his only pair of shorts, shredding them in the transformation. He had run a few paces before howling towards the twilight sky.

"That pup is as immature as the day he ran away." It seemed that Carlisle had been picking up Edward's habits recently, as he mumbled and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. It was to be expected. Like father, like son.

"Renesmee. . ." I whispered, and we were off in a dead sprint once more. What would've happened if she _had_ been there? Jacob didn't know a thing about her accelerated growth, or that she was a female. As far as he could imagine, we still had a toddler in our care. Would it have been as easy for him to kill her now that she was, technically, close to his age?

"Bella, stop. She's fine." Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed reassuringly. It was then that I realized my shield was still pulling a disappearing act. I pulled to reign it in once more, all my thoughts could do was cause worry for the man I loved. I silently thanked the gods again for putting my brain on a different frequency.

With a book in hand, she sat comfortably in the center of the windowless room. All of my worry and doubt vanished. Renesmee was safe. And if I could help it, Jacob would never return, keeping it that way.

* * *

**/AN/**

Just to clear any confusion, because Jacob was not there to imprint and stop the Cullen's from moving, Bella's father was never told about the situation. She was 'confirmed' dead, a funeral service was held, but Charlie never quite moved on. Poor thing.

Let me know how you feel in the reviews. Shall I bring Jacob back for another round? Are you ready to find out Ness' love interest yet? AHHH.

xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Ohohoho. Two chapters in one day? Excellent. I love all of you lovely readers.

**In This Chapter:**

Renesmee POV

**Song To Get You There:**

Young Blood – The Naked and Famous

* * *

"Seems like everything is pretty quiet. There's talk among the teachers, but mostly just complaining." My father picked at his apple and listened to the thoughts that filled the small cafeteria. It was our first day back and so far, so good. The bonfire incident seemed like something that happened too often, so by the time the week had passed, all talk of it ceased. Thankfully.

I was aware of passing by Oliver onto my last class of the day. He was standing by his locker, talking to two other boys who I recognized from my father's grade level.

_Maybe they're planning another party, _I thought sarcastically. Oliver crashed the party without a second thought, no doubt that he would do it again.

I listened carefully to his heart accelerate as I passed by. He had caught sight of me and although I didn't expect him to approach now, memories from my training came to the front of my mind.  
Breathe. . .

"Hey, Cullen! Wait up a sec."

Blast.  
Putting on the best fake smile I could muster, I paused mid-step. "Yes?"

"About the other night," he shrugged. "You're scary when you're drunk, so never again."

Cool. Small talk.

"Definitely not. You ruined a perfectly good night and I hope you're ashamed of yourself."  
Oliver raised an eyebrow and looked as if I had spoken in a different language.

"Right, because that happens. You are _such_ a prude."

"Huh." I scoffed.

"What?"

Putting my paused foot ahead, I started to walk away but he wasn't about to let this go. "Just amazed that someone with your level of intelligence would know what the word 'prude' means."

His footsteps stopped. "Are you calling me an idiot?"

Clutching my free hand against my heart, I gasped and said,"Why, I would _never_."

Hopefully the sarcasm was strong enough.

This made him turn and storm away in the other direction. I couldn't help but grin, clever as I might be inside this little head of mine, I was never good with words.

Class was tedious, as always. When the bell rang, I was more relieved at going home than my very first day here. To my surprise, there was a small crowd gathered around my locker area. I would have just avoided everyone and headed to the car (the backpack wasn't that heavy, anyway) but my mother and father's voices made me rush into the very middle of it all.

"Who is responsible for this?" Mom seemed more sure of her voice this time, her husband was clenching a fistful of paper with his eyes shut tight.

Hushed whispers were only mentioning my mother's beauty and how frightening the 'other Cullen' looked. But that Cullen could read minds and when his eyes snapped open, I knew that someone was going to be in very big trouble. What was the cause of this, though?

From under my shoe, I plucked up just one of the many fliers now scattered around us. I didn't know what to expect when I turned it over, but it definitely wasn't what I found.

My face, half-slacked and sporting a stream of drool, practically filled the entire page. The bold letters typed across the top read:

**CULLEN PARTY WHORE**

"Oliver. . ." My voice faltered and came out as a whisper. I had been snippy at him earlier, but did I really deserve this? Maybe his decision was already made, he was just waiting for us to return. Tears pricked at the edges of my eyes and I knew I had to get out of that group before I became even more of a laughing stock. Trying my hardest not to make eye contact with any one, of course I would turn straight into Oliver.

"I have to say that," he pulled the same flier from his backpack. "there were more attractive pictures, but this was my favorite."

"When did you take these?" I replied, it was the only thing I could think of.

"When _didn't_ I take photos? You were so out of it that my phone hardly stopped." His grin made a shiver run down my spine.

Someone pushed through the crowd and tucked me behind their body, I didn't have to guess who. "Here's the deal. You're going to pick every one of these fliers up, make _all_ of the photos disappear _permanently_, and maybe then I'll consider not turning you in for a MIP."

"Or. . .I could use these to turn in your little sister for the exact same thing." Oliver had definitely gotten brave since that first encounter in the doorway. He didn't even flinch when my father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Cullen. Mr. Travis. A word, if you will." A deep voice caused many kids to scatter, dropping the fliers and heading for an exit. If only they would have taken them, at least they would have been off the floor for everyone to find. The principal motioned my father and Oliver to follow him, and so they did. I reached for my mother's hand. We were alone besides a small boy I had seen in a couple of my other classes.

"I didn't mean to get your brother in trouble, I'm just glad someone's finally knocked that jerk down a peg." He said, walking toward us with a hesitant smile.

"You were the one who called the principal?" my mother asked in a soft tone, and he replied by simply nodding. I stood in front of him now, trying to pick up the piles of paper.

"Thank you." They both joined me in the cleanup. "I don't know what I did to deserve something like _this_. Maybe I should just. . ."

He stopped me mid-sentence, "Trust me when I say that this was tame compared to what he's done before. His father is the superintendent and there is nothing he can't get away with. So, did you dump him or what?"

I peeled the taped fliers from my locker, eyes wide. "Dump him? I never dated the fool. He brought beer to a party I attended and all but held me down to get me to drink it. I said some things I shouldn't. My brother had stopped him from being flirtatious with me once. I've technically never said anything bad to the guy and I'm certainly," I crumpled up the papers before throwing them in the wastebasket. "_not_ a whore."

"I never thought that you were, which is why I wanted this to stop. I was the new guy last year, I _still_ get picked on for it." He picked up the last flier and ripped it into shreds. Turning back towards me he held out his hand.

"Ethan."

"Renesmee."

We smiled.

* * *

**/AN/ **

Ooooooooo. Are you a classic shipper of JacobxNessie or shall she be friendly with the new guy?

xoxo


End file.
